


One Thousand Cuts

by Bittykitty_cst



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Character Death, Drug Use, Kidnapping, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25190014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittykitty_cst/pseuds/Bittykitty_cst
Summary: (1st one-shot of this theme, with actual gore) Emily finds herself face to face with Smiles.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	One Thousand Cuts

Emily thought tonight was normal. She thought she was lucky that a pretty stranger bought her a drink at the bar. The thought she was lucky until the effects of the alcohol came too soon. Until she started to blackout before she usually did. 

Emily would have panicked, but her inebriated and drugged brain was too slow. She slumped over in her booth, to passers-by she looked asleep. As if she drank too much and passed out. 

She woke up tied down to some sort of frame, her arms splayed out to form a 'T' with her body. She lay on her back. She struggled to move, but the ropes bit harder into ber wrists. Her mind was foggy still, but for clearing by the second. Emily was panicking now. 

The room was dim and damp, like a basement. She could feel her sweat and tears cling to her skin. She could smell the faint scent of blood in the room, mingled with the dust and rot of an old building. She had no idea where she was.

"H-hello?" She called out weakly, "Is anybody there?"

At that the door above her head opened, filling the room with light. Emily blinked and again called out,

"Hello?"

A giggle came from the door, the door closed and footsteps neared Emily.

"Hello~" a female voice purred.

"Who are you, what do you want!?" Emily asked, fearful of the other woman. 

"I am Smiles and I want to play a game!" Said the woman, delighted by the situation.

"What game? Let me go!" Emily cried.

Smiles stepped closer, Emily could now see her face. It was a pretty stranger from the bar. But her mouth was visible now, a horrid slit across one cheek. Like someone had tried to give her a Glasgow smile and stopped halfway. Her glasses glinted in the low light, shielding brown eyes that looked all too happy. Her brown hair was tied in a ponytail and her bangs were swept to the side.

She leaned over Emily, shoving her face directly into her captive's personal space. Emily flinches, Smiles grins. 

"The game is to see how long you can survive." She says and walks past Emily.

Emily freezes a moment, then sheer panic. She struggled against her bonds, the ropes scraping her wrists and ankles till they bleed. She cried out in pain and fear. 

Smiles came back with a small trolly, covered in a stained cloth. The wheels rattled and made horrid screeching on the concrete floor. The woman smiled at her victim. She took the cloth off to reveal dozens of tools. Bone saws, knives of all shapes and sizes, clamps, a few scalpels, and other items. 

She walked over with the cloth and stuffed it into Emily's mouth, tying it in place behind her head as a gag. Emily could taste and smell the cloth, the stains were of old blood. Smiles chose a scalpel and stepped closer. 

Emily struggled again as her blood slicked her wrists and ankles. Smiles laughed, a long crazed laugh.

"Ever heard of 'Death by One Thousand Cuts'? Not the song but the technique? Because that is what I will do to you today." Smiles said.

She lowered the blade to press against Emily's collarbone. Slowly she slid it along, the blood bubbling up behind it, creating a shallow cut across the clavicle. She switched sides and repeated, Emily's screams muffled by the gag. 

Slowly the cuts gathered. Some deeper, some longer, but they all bleed. The blood spills and puddles on the floor, it coats Smiles' hands. The starting wounds scabbed over, so Smiles ripped the scabs off. Hundreds of cuts covered Emily's body. She sobbed behind the gag, her body wracked with fear and pain. Smiles grinned and laughed, knowing how much pain Emily was in and how she was losing so much blood. She would die eventually. 

The cutting went on for what felt like days. Tiny slices that stung and burned, little cuts that bleed and bleed. Smiles seemed to enjoy herself. She hummed a tune as she worked, sometimes making cuts to the beat of the song she hummed. Emily had stopped struggling at the hour mark, instead, she just begged and cried. Smiles kept going.

An hour and a half in though, Smiles lost her patience. She stepped back for a moment to admire her work. She grinned and laughed then lunged, driving the scalpel deep into Emily's neck. Blood sprayed out, splashing them both and Emily gargled. She started to drown on her own blood. She thrashed against her bonds but eventually went still. After an hour and a half of torture, she died. 

Smiles stood back a moment before turning to leave. She would clean this mess up after a snack.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated. =)


End file.
